


Horses

by grangerbookworm1280



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horses, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tall, majestic beasts that reigned in my childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horses

Standing tall,  
majestic and silent,  
bearing kings and commoners alike.  
Tall, short,  
thick, thin-  
breeds of all colors  
standing in a row.  
Since I was small,  
I've loved horses-  
riding, petting, and brushing them.  
Taking lessons left a pain,  
but I still loved coming back.  
The barn was a wondrous place,  
full of beauty, strange new aromas,  
and amazingly friendly people.  
One, quite a few rooms ago,  
horses were meant to fly over my walls,  
over windswept grasses,  
and under a beautiful blue sky.  
Calendars of gorgeous beauties,  
and book after book kept my love alive.  
Now, writing, remembering,  
and living vicariously through my friend  
keep the love alive.  
One day I will ride again,  
and then the love will never end.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with horses since I was little, and this is 18 years of obsession and love in one poem


End file.
